


【DD/梦幻老爹】【RJ】 If you told me you were drowning 如果你说你快要淹死了  By doctorziegler 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 根据Joseph的说法，他早在情况不可挽回前就叫过Robert靠边了。





	【DD/梦幻老爹】【RJ】 If you told me you were drowning 如果你说你快要淹死了  By doctorziegler 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If you told me you were drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630637) by [doctorziegler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、避雷关键词：饮尿，车内做爱，脏话，叫爸爸，酒驾，轻微D/s  
> 2、但双方都是自愿的  
> 3、看译名识文风  
> 4、原文1042次，译文约1950词  
> 5、原文并无明显攻受，但我吃RJ

正文：

“Robert，认真的”Joseph倒吸了一口气。他把双腿紧紧地闭了起来。Robert怀疑以他的力度，明天他的膝盖都会青起来。“如果你在五分钟内再不停车的话，我就会尿在你的货车里，就这样。而且，就目前的状态看来，我大概不会有一点后悔。就算在上帝保佑的这个地球上无论用多强效的空气清新剂都无法把你车里的尿骚味清干净，那也是你的错。”

Robert在驾驶座上哼了一下。他不断用手指敲打着衬有皮垫的方向盘，想要把精神集中在收音机美妙的经典摇滚上。他并不想理会Joseph急迫的抱怨。

不过如果这个‘酷炫的年轻牧师及好邻居，行走的金色炸弹’Joseph有唯一擅长的事的话，那就是任何人都很难无视他，即便在他处于最佳状态的时候。去他的迷人外表，那个混蛋…….等等，他是不是该说“最糟状态”？

去他的。Robert都快断片儿了，就别提什么基本语法了。那他是怎么继续开车的？加把劲，Robbie-boy，你这个老派魔术师，在反应过来前你的鸡巴就已经湿了。

也许他该靠边……

“别为你豆子那么大的小膀胱找借口，Joe，”Robert只是轻蔑而冷漠地耸了耸肩。他的嘴巴似乎更想自我行动，去他的理智和礼仪。“我们都快到营地了，就，大概五分钟？操，你就不能忍到那个时候吗？天啊，长大点好吗，就这一次，为了我。”

这次轮到Joseph哼哼了。他坐着扭动不已，然后在狠狠地剜了Robert一眼后，解开了自己的安全带。

“你想要我‘长大点’，是吧？”Joseph的声音既像是恼羞成怒，又像是在调情。好吧，老实说，如果考虑到他和Roberts日常互动的话，他大概也真的是这么想的。“你就这么想要我努力不要在你面前尿自己一身，嗯？这就是你想要的吗，‘Daddy’？”

“操！”

Robert对这个能让他迅速勃起的魔法词毫无防备。他还没准备好听到Joseph因为亲吻而肿胀的嘴吐露出这个词，也没准备好听到他用那堪比电话性爱热线接线员歌咏般的甜密声线说出这个词。他更没准备好让Joseph的手放到他的大腿内侧，或是让他的指关节刮过他的裆部。显然，Joseph在解他的裤链，还发出了声响。

Robert的心快要跳到嗓子眼了。他猛踩刹车，有那么一点点怕他这一个急转弯就要偏离这光照不足，前不早村后不着店的公路，掉到旁边的无底洞里了。真谢谢他这被Joseph Christiansen诅咒的鸡巴。

‘操’都不足以形容当前状况，但Robert已经太醉了，他根本想不出‘天啊，操你的，我们刚可能都死了，就因为你屁股痒’这种更能表达情感的感叹词。刚才的状况本来会让他很后怕的。

而且，平心而论，应该是非常后怕。

“.…..你刚刚差点翻车了？”Joseph明显有些颤抖。他漂亮脑袋上的漂亮刘海已经有些乱。Robert清楚那可不只是刚刚那个突然急刹车的功劳，毕竟Joseph在不久前还把他的脑袋靠在了他的大腿上呢。“Robert，我们刚刚差点就死了？真的？”

Robert终于松开了自己的手。在他颤抖着伸过手去转钥匙熄火的时候，他还握着方向盘的手已经用力到关节泛白。最后，他和他的乘客都几乎陷入了黑暗中。

“我在……我只是想试试刹车系统而已，就这样。”

Joseph翻了个白眼。“所以，你是故意的。”

“没错。”

就在他能继续解释这差点发生的车祸前，Joseph的手指已经缠上了他的头发。他紧紧抓住了Robert的头发，让他整个脑袋都开始疼痛。

“那我应该也只能认为是你想‘休息一下了’。”Joseph吼了起来。他在把自己的阴茎放出来的同时迫使Robert低下头。“如果要我说的话，这也不是可以尿尿的好厕所，但，没得选就不要挑了，对吧？张嘴，Robert。”

天啊。

去他的。

老天啊。

这是…..这不是真的……对吧？

“Joseph，嘿……”

在Joseph用那毫无仁慈的手指撬开他的牙的时候，Robert模糊的视野只能勉强聚焦在Joseph阴茎红肿的顶端正在逐渐变大的显眼尿滴上。但Robert宁死也不承认这景象让他开始流口水了。

“张，嘴。马上。”

Robert尽己所能服从了命令。等Joseph解脱地呻吟着让尿液喷在他的胡茬上时，Robert已经该死地清醒多了。然后Joseph就调整了一下角度，直直喷洒在了他恋人的喉咙里。哦，操，这力道……他一定已经忍了很久了，对吧？

Robert的眼眶里马上开始充斥泪水。他含住了Joseph漂亮的粉红色阴茎的顶端，喝下了这个人的尿液。

“做得好，”Joseph的声音里明显带上了笑意。他一脚踩上仪表盘，只是不断迫使Robert吞得更深。他的阴茎已经顶到了

Robert的喉咙深处，甚至开始造成疼痛，“好孩子。天啊，Robert，看看你，你简直是个专家。”

Robert自己喉咙里漏出的声音让他的脸都尴尬地烧了起来。他的双手抓紧了Joseph身上的卡其色布料。他不断吮吸，吞咽，喝下每一滴液体，就像个面对绿洲的饥渴旅人。

“喝下去，‘Daddy’，你今晚都给我买了那么多果汁饮料了，只有这样我才能报答你，对吧？嗯….没错，就这样。我猜这才是你真正想要的。你为什么不让我像个正常人一样从货车里滚出去找个草丛解决呢。你就是这么饥渴是吧，Robert?”

是的，没错，无论他在说什么。所以如果说他真的饥渴了呢？

谁不会饥渴啊。一个像Joseph Christiansen这样的顶级婊子正在半夜搭他便车经过空无一人的地方诶！可能更有道德，意志又更强的人可以抵抗“塞壬的歌声”吧，可能。

哦，好吧。

总而言之，Robert之前都没有太展露过自己自私的一面，但，天啊，他一直都这么饥渴。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
>  这是我推特上有人给我的点梗，嘿嘿嘿  
>  作者推：https://twitter.com/heatvisions
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、给咸鱼的熄灯计划的奖励，现在感觉我给自己挖的坑似乎有点大啊….  
> 3、对，这个作者就是著名的重口肉作者“齐格勒医生”，但看起来现在已经停止创作了【太可惜了】  
> 4、萝卜还是心太软啊，你看隔壁R76，噶就直接让杰克尿一身xxxxxxx


End file.
